Late Night Blossums
by MyNeoRose
Summary: Yao visits Hiyori for a late night confession (tbh idk what i was doing for this one xd.) Yeah, really as straightforward as I can get.


(Authors Message, in this Hiyori will be the only reason why Yato hasn't disappeared , since I won't count other gods, or Shinki. Also, i don't feel this story is really even good)

Ps: So close to 1k words.

underline is thoughts

 _itallics is whispering_

Hiyori was lying awake, in her bed. "Ugh, why can't I fall asleep?" Hiyori then checked the clock, and saw it was 11:30pm. "Ughh, fall asleep already! C'mon, you can do it Hiyori, fall asleep!...It's not working!" This went on and on for a couple more minutes until she heard knocking on her window, and hid under her blankets, so it looked like she was sleeping. She then peeked, out from under her blankets, and saw Yato, then she got of of her bed.

"Why are you here?" Hiyori asked, walking up to the window.

"Open up, I can't hear you." Yato said, as he tapped some more, until Hiyori opened up her window. Yato entered her room, and asked "Now what'd you say?"

"I asked why are you here."

"Oh...well there's something I wanted to… uhm talk to you about." Yato said nervously, and was rubbing his foot on the ground.

"Well c'mon, what is it."

"Well...I...uhm wanted to ask you t-where'd you get such a cute bracelet!" Yato said, suspiciously, as he found a random bracelet on the ground, and started to play with it. Hiyori, she knew something was wrong, she knew Yato would never interrupt her sleep (Anymore.) Unless it was important, or needed to be done know.

"Yato, what's wrong?"

"What are ya talkin about, nothing's wrong!" Yato said, starting to fidget, Hiyori sighed, then walked over to Yato and told him.

"Yato, I want you to kneel."

"What?"

"You heard me, get on your knees."

"Uhm…..ok…" Yato responded slowly, and got on his knees. "Now, why am I doing this?"

"Because if you don't do this, I can't do this, because you're too tall." Hiyori said, as if it was obvious, then crouched down, and put her arms around Yato, and rest her head on his left shoulder. "Now, can you please tell me what's wrong?" Hiyori asked, only to get silence. "Ughhh, why wont he talk….hmmm, this might help." Hiyori thought, then she smelled Yato, and said, "You smell really good." This made Yato blush.

"I can't resist, I have to!" Yato thought, then he rotated his head to Hiyori's till their noses touched, which lit up Hiyori's face a bit, Yato then turned his head, and kissed Hiyori, making her go wide-eyed, and fall off of him. "OMG, what the hell did I just do!, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that without asking, i'm sorry, I just couldn't help it, because the reason i'm here, is to

tell you I love you!" He panicked.

"Yato."

"Y-yes?"

"There is no reason to be sorry." She said, and gave him a kiss, Yato was stunned for a second then started to kiss back, after a couple seconds they broke the kiss. "So...what do we do know?"

"Well, I was hoping, me and you, could become a real couple."

"I'd love too..., but is it ok for a god to be with a human?"

"No, no, you are no normal human, no normal human could ever make me feel, like how you do when i'm around you." Yato said, carrasing her face.

"You sure? I really don't want to be on the bad side of a god."

"Yes, i'm sure."

"Then what about my parents?"

"What about them Hiro?"

"Well, they'll just forget about you constantly, and things might snowball off of there.

" Hiyori, I don't care, as long as I have you!" Yato said kind of loud, makkng Hiyori sigh.

"Fine then, will you be my boyfriend?" Hiyori said, knowing arguing with him wouldn't help.

"Only if you'll be my girlfriend." Yato said, and gave her a peck on her cheek.

"I love you."

"Hiyori! Are you still awake?" Her dad called from downstairs.

 _"Oh Crap, what do we do?"_

 _"i...I have a plan! Lay in bed, and i'll tuck you in."_ Yato whisperd, and they heard her dad, step up the first step.

 _"Why?"_

 _"Just trust me!"_ Yato said, and Hiyori was tucked in, then Yato managed to get her to go into spirit form, making her human body look like it was sleeping. Yato re-opened the window, gatherd Hiyori in his arms, and jumped out the window. The time they landed, is when Hiyori's dad reached her door.

"Hiyori, i'm coming in." He said, entering the room, and turning on the light, and looked around. "Huh, thought I heard somethjng, must have been my imagination, and now i'm talking to myself..." He said, then closed the window, and door, and left.

WITH THE OTHER 2.

"Woah, that was close!" Hiyori said, then jumped out of Yato's hands, then rotated toards him."So...now what?

"How bout we both go home, sleel on it, then talk tommow!"

"That sounds good." Hiyori said, then yawned.

"Goodnight Hiro."

"Goodnight Yato." She replied, kissing him again, then the two parted ways, when it ended after like 20 seconds.

AT YATO'S PLACE

Yato enterd his place, and let out a squel of happines. "So I'll guess it worked out?

" Yeah." Yato responded, then laid down, thanks for the talk, and goodnight.

"Nite Yuki!" Yato said, and fell asleepo in seconds.


End file.
